Through the Good, the Bad, and the Even Worse
by Toxic Relations
Summary: haley never married nate. & when he finds out she loves brooke he goes a little out of control. Haley ends up in the hospital and on the brink of death. Will she survive? and if she does will brooke be there by her side? please review! Baley
1. Stay Awake

**A/N: I've never written oth fanfic and I've never really watched the show but I love the brooke/haley pairing…and I hate Nathan so he shall be the villan. I hope you like it. Peyton/Anna will be included because I think they make an awesome couple. This will include femslash so if that scares you…run now. Please review…I spent a while on this and would appreciate…appreciation.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for my ideas. And "the new girl" …but I'm not sure if she'll enter the story or not.**

**Title: Through the Good, the Bad, and the Even Worse **

**Chapter 1: Stay awake**

_We're lying on the ground, in the parking lot by the beach, talking about the whole 'Brooke and Lucas' situation_.

"I know that he's your brother and all but he did cheat on Brooke."

"That doesn't mean she can play with him like he's a fuckin' toy."

"Whatever. I know it hurts him but it's his fault. I know best friends are supposed to forgive and forget but…Peyton, Rachel, Beven, AND that new girl! Not to mention it all happened when they were together."

"It's your fault she found out about all of them… except for Peyton anyway."

"She deserved to know."

"Yea, okay! She flirts with every guy in the school and she always has! She's not 'Queen B." She's more like 'Queen Slut!"

_That was so over the line._

"How dare you call her that!"_ I stood up and he followed._

"How dare I? How dare I?...She has slept with half of the fucking school! Including me! Doesn't that even bother you?"

"A little bit, yea." _But it doesn't bother me that she was with 'you'…it bothers me that you were with 'her'._

"Just, a little bit?"

"Yep."

"Damnit Haley!"

"What?"

"Have you ever loved me?"

"Yea." No.

"Are you sure because I think you're a faggot?"

"Excuse me!"_ My hands are on my hips and I'm ready to kill._

"You've been awfully defensive of Brooke lately."

"We're friends."

"What about earlier on the beach when we were setting up for the bonfire? You saw Brooke and you stopped dead in your tracks. You were staring pretty damn hard."

"I'm not gay!"

"You may not be gay but you're pretty fuckin' close! You think people don't notice things. You think they don't know. Everyone knows. Just because you're a nerd doesn't mean that you're THAT invisible!" _He was getting really upset._

"Fuck you Nathan! You have no idea what I'm going through!"

"I am so glad we didn't get married. I'm so glad I wasn't that desperate."

"Please…you'd fuck a pole if you thought there wasn't anyone looking!"_ I'm not sure if I just insulted myself or him._

"Wow Hales I'm proud! You're all with the cuss words tonight!"_ Tim._

"Fuck off!"_ We both spoke at the same time._

"Look Hales…I know that you're a faggot so just admit it!"

"I have nothing to admit!"

"Yea okay…okay."

"How drunk are you?"

"I'm completely sober."_ We were silent for a few minutes._

_**About 20 feet away…where Tim is.**_

"Hey! Tim,"

"Hey! Brooke."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm video taping Nathan and Haley…they're having another argument."

"Why?"

"Because I have a video camera…and I'm pretty sure BURP that I'm drunk."

"Well what's happened?"

"A lot…just watch."

_**Back to Haley…and Nathan (Brooke's POV)**_

"You know you don't love me. Just admit it. Admit it! You're a faggot!"_ Whoa…_

"Just leave me the hell alone Nathan!"_ What a jackass._

"No not until you admit it!"

"Fine!"_ I was most definitely 'not' expecting that._

"Now admit that you love her. Admit that you love Brooke. You know you do." _Whoa…hold up. She what now?_

"I have nothing more to say to you."_ She's walking away…still walking…Nathan is not following. Oh there he goes. He's in front of her now._

"Please just tell me. Do you love her?"

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you yes?"

"Only, if it's true."

"Fine then…I love her."

"Who do you love?"

"Nathan just lea…"

"No! Who do you love? Say their name."

"Fine I love Brooke Penelope Davis… Happy?"_ You have got to be shittin' me!_

"You bitch!" _He's pulling something out of his pocket…oh shit it's a knife!_

_I started running over there…_

"Haley! Haley!"_ When he stabbed her she screamed out in pain. I'm not sure who it hurt worse…me or her._

"Nathan get the hell away from her."_ He stabbed her again and ran away. When I, finally, reached her I knelt down._

"Haley, please stay with me. Tim call an ambulance!"

"I already did. They're on their way. Oh my God. Haley!"

_I pulled Haley into my lap as much as I could. I tore off my tank top and applied pressure to the wounds... twice in the stomach. _"Haley? Sweetie… Wake up you have to keep your eyes open. Hal…"

"Hey How has your day been?"_ She winced_

"Great…and horrible."

"Well mine cough cough has been pretty shitty. Oh…it hurts."_ She started crying._

"It's gonna be okay Hales. Don't worry."

"Brooke the ambulance is here."

"Thanks Tim."_ Just then they came running over. The crowd was really getting huge. _

"What happened?"

"She was stabbed twice. Both in the stomach,"_ Tim answered all the questions because I was a trying to comfort Haley._

"The police are here and they will need to take your statements. Mam, I'm gonna need you to back off a little bit so we can get her on a gurney."

"Okay."_ I slid her from my lap._

"Broo..."_ When she tried to say my name she started coughing really hard. Coughing up blood._

"Don't worry Haley. I'm right here."_ I held her hand._

"Miss are you going to be riding in the ambulance?"

"No, I am!"_ Lucas walked up._

"No he's not."

"Brooke I'm her best friend."_ He looked at me as if I had grown another head._

_I looked to the medic guy. I needed something to top 'best friend'… _

"I'm her girlfriend."

"No you're not."_ Haley was just now in the ambulance._

"Sorry Guy but girlfriend kind of tops best friend…at least in my book. Come on."_ I jumped into the ambulance. As soon as I sat down I held on to Haley's hand._

"Haley. Girl you gotta stay awake."_ I could hear the medics in the background. I kissed her forehead._

"Heart rate is dropping!"

"Haley stay with me!"

"We need to intibate!"

"Haley damnit…you can't do this to me."

"We need to get her stabilized!"

"You can't leave me!"

"She's losing too much blood."

"Haley…there are so many people who love you.You have to stay awake."_ She opened her eyes a little bit but they closed back._

"Where in the hell is the epinephrine?"

_We had arrived at the hospital and were going through the hallways. I hadn't even noticed that I had gotten out of the ambulance._

"I'm sorry but you can't go any further."

"Take care of her."

"We will."

_That had to be the scariest night of my entire life…so far._


	2. She Saw It Happen

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with an update….thanx to all of those who reviewed. Mony…I must say I was honored to see that you reviewed…..didn't you just enjoy that little bit of Brooke/Faith that SuperJew oh so graciously provided us with?**

**Anyway…on with the show::::waves hands at computer:**

**Chapter 2: She Saw It Happen**

"Lucas, what is your problem?" _I can't believe he's acting so childish._

"My problem is that my girlfriend, or whatever she's supposed to be, just told a total stranger that she was Haley's girlfriend." He said it with a hint of disgust.

"You have to be the only guy I know that _doesn't _think that would be hot." _Is he really that grossed out by the idea of two girls together?_

"Whatever. I mean…it's just that she doesn't even really know Hales." He took a deep breath. "I just don't understand what made her say that."

"Damn you're insecure."

"Whatever…. Anna, I'm gonna go and see if it's okay to see Hales."

"Alright….Hey do you know where Peyton is?"

"She should be here any minute."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lucas had just walked into the waiting room when….

"Brooke Davis?" A nurse entered the room searching the crowd of people.

"I'm right here." Brooke shot up out of her seat. Her tear stained cheeks shocked just about everyone there…except for one person at least.

"Come with me please." Brooke followed the nurse down the hallway and into the elevator. "We don't usually do this but she really wanted to see you."

"Thank God. Is she okay?" Brooke looked relieved…yet worried.

The older woman hesitated. "She's…stable. She lost a lot of blood and she's a little weak. She's very tough."

The elevator came to a stop and they started walking down the hallway. "She was afraid that you wouldn't be here." The nurse smiled. "She said you would be too impatient to wait…" She checked her watch. "Seven and a half hours. And that if you weren't already trying to burst down the doors, you were probably hatching some elaborate plane to break into the hospital records to find out what room she was in."

_That had to be the first time I've smiled since this happened._

"Well here we are." The nurse opened the door and motioned for Brooke to walk in. "I'll be back later."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Oh My God…. Peyton are you okay?" Anna ran up to her as soon as she saw the girl.

"I'm fine." She started crying; you could tell it hadn't been the first time that night.

"Come here." Anna pulled her into a tight embrace. "It'll be okay." She pulled away even though everyone could tell she didn't want to. "Brooke just went in to see her."

"So she's okay?" She looked to everyone in the room.

Karen stood up and walked over to her. "I'm sure she is." She flashed her motherly smile.

"Can I go see her?"

Anna spoke up, "I don't think so. The nurse came out and specifically asked for Brooke. Haley probably asked for her." She wrapped an arm around Peyton's waist. "We'll just have to wait and see."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Tim…I can't believe she said that."

"Dude…she wanted to ride in the ambulance. She had to top best friend with something…and everyone knows that Brooke Davis is an only child."

"All I'm saying is she could have just let me go."

"Believe me…she couldn't have left Haley even if she wanted to."

"What do you mean?"

Tim got a very serious look in his eyes.

"She saw it happen. She held her in her arms." He looked Lucas dead in his eyes. "The nurses took Brooke back to the employee showers because she was covered in her blood….And I don't know if you've noticed, but Brooke does care for Haley….She wouldn't just abandon her to be with the brother of the person who stabbed her."

"WHAT!" Lucas rose up from his seat. "NATHAN DID _WHAT _TO HALEY!"

"Look, I'm sorry. I-I thought you knew."

"If I had already known Nathan would be here too." And with those last words Lucas ran out of the hospital.

_How could he do that? How could he do that to Hales?_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Brooke stepped into the room. After noticing the girl was asleep she decided to wait it out. Haley needed her rest.

After about an hour Haley began to stir. "Brooke…is that you?" She couldn't quite focus because of the dried tears that had built up in the corners of her eyes. She wiped at her eyes to get rid of it.

"Yea…it's me Hales." Brooke grabbed her hand and smiled at Haley to let her know she was happy that she wanted her there. "And just so you know…I never left the hospital." She looked down at the scrubs she was wearing. "As I'm sure you can tell."

"Thanks for being here…even if you weren't with me the whole time." Brooke just smiled at her.

Haley looked down before she started speaking again. "Brooke...how much did you hear?"

She sighed. "Enough."

Haley smiled a sarcastic smile. "Great…just what I needed."

"Haley, it's okay."

"What?" She looked confused.

"I mean…I'm not like freaked out by it."

"Did you hear the whole thing or just fragments?" Haley wanted to know how much the cheerleader had really heard.

"The entire second half," She smiled at her. "Tim said I heard most of the important things."

"Tim heard too?"

"Yea but it's okay…he won't say a word."

"So now that you know…."

"Now that I know... I have a lot of thinking to do"

"Well at least you didn't just shun me completely."

"Whatever conclusion I come to…promise me we'll always be friends?"

"Promise."

……

"I'm sleepy."

"Well…I don't see anywhere you could sleep." Haley looked back to Brooke. "You can go home. I'll be fine."

"No…I see somewhere I could sleep." She looked at the tutor. "Scoochums."

After Brooke settled in she started talking again. "This isn't like wearing you out is it?"

"Only emotionally."

"If you want me to get up I can."

"That's just it Brooke. I don't want you to get up. Hell I would be happy as can be if I was here with you, like this, for the rest of my life. You don't have to move. I don't want you to move….Just please stop breathing on my neck like that." Brooke let out a giggle.

"Sorry."

She kissed Haley on the cheek and went to sleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Peace out ya'll! I hope you enjoyed it. School is over so chapter 3 should be out shortly. Oh and check out my other fic….hell I cant even remember what it's called.**


	3. Was it true?

**A/N: Sorry it took so long….i was hoping to have it out in like three days. Sooooo here is the next chapter. And no, Peyton and Anna are not together. But Anna is sooo pining for Peyton. And ummmm there shall be surprises….many surprises.**

**Chapter 3: Was it true?**

"What in the hell's going on?" Peyton had just walked into Haley's hospital room. Brooke and Haley were still in bed.

"Oh hey, how's it hangin' James?" Brooke had woken up a few minutes ago but Haley was still asleep.

"How's it hangin? How's it hangin?" Peyton cast Brooke an incredulous look. "You're lying in Haley's hospital bed. SNUGGLING!" It's not that Peyton had a problem with it…she just couldn't believe that they would keep something like this from her.

"Soo…" Brooke didn't quite catch what she was getting at.

"Are you screwing my sister?" Peyton said it so quietly Brooke hardly heard it.

"No Peyton, I'm not 'screwing' Hales. Why would you even ask that? I mean…I know I'm a whore but Hales is most definitely not the kind of person to just have…meaningless sex?" _I wouldn't even consider treating her like that._

"I don't know…it's just. I found something in her room and I figured it…never mind."

"Okay…so. How's the whole 'Anna' thing going?"

"I'm here to see my sister right now and I just really don't want to talk about Anna right now cause I am soooo fucking confused so can we just like drop it for right now please because I just really don't want Haley to hear and I want to talk to her alone so do you think you could leave?"

"Sure…Babble Queen." Brooke slipped out of the bed and kissed Haley on the forehead.

"Make sure to tell Hales that I'm just out in the waiting room."

"Okay."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Lucas had been knocking on the door of Nathan's house for a good ten minutes. Right when he went to turn around the door opened.

"Hey Luke, Sorry I didn't hear you. I've been cleaning the house and I had the radio on."

"Hey Dad, do you know where Nate is?"

"No he hasn't been home since before the bonfire last night. Is there something wrong?"

"Yea, he's in a lot of trouble." He said it with a slight crack in his voice.

"What did he do?"

"He stabbed Hales."

"Haley was stabbed!"

"Didn't you know?"

"Damnit, no one ever bothers to tell me anything!" Dan threw the cleaning supplies that he had in his hands behind him and ran to his car.

"I'm going to go to the hospital. I'm sure the police are already looking for Nate. I'll just let them find him."

"Well…can I get a ride?"

"Of course Luke come on."

"Hey, where did Jason go?"

"He has a double shift. He won't be back 'til late."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Brooke walked into the waiting room and was greeted with a sea of questions.

"She's fine. She's fine. Everything's okay. They just want to keep her here for a few days to make sure there isn't any internal bleeding."

"Good""Great""Thank God""Hallelujah""Let's hope it doesn't take a turn for the worse…"

"Hey Brooke come here." Anna patted the seat next to her near the back. Brooke sat down next to Anna.

"So…why did Haley call you back and not Peyt?"

"That's for me to know and you to not."

"Oh come on. It was soo obvious. Hales has been crushin' on you since I got here. Who knows how long before that?" Brooke's jaw dropped.

"How'd you know?"

"For real…she told me. It was still obvious though."

"So…is there a reason she told you?"

"Yea….don't really want to talk about it though." Anna looked to her feet.

"Well…how about you just answer something for me?"

"Sure I guess I could do that."

"Are you in anyway close to being gay?" Anna's eyes shot open and she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Okay so I'll take that as a yes." Brooke decided to put an end to Peyton's problems once and for all.

"Can we talk in the other room?" Anna really didn't want anyone else to hear whatever it was Brooke was going to say next.

"Sure."

"Okay so…Do you have feeling for James?"

"If by James you mean Peyton….yea."

"Thank God! Now when she comes back in here…just run up to her and kiss her with all you have."

"Why?"

"Because I am getting tired of her moping around all the time because the girl she likes doesn't know how much she means to her. It's bullshit."

"Okay….No I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Then everyone will know!"

"So! I'll have your back. And so will Hales, Karen, Dan, Jason, Tim, Peyton, and…hell most people we know!"

"Whatever. I'll think about it."

"Good."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Peyton? Where's Brooke?"

"She's in the waiting room."

"Oh okay. Why'd she leave?"

"I told her to."

"Oh okay."

"Where are Mom, Scarlet, and Taylor?"

"They're still out of town. They'll be here in a few hours." Haley started fiddling with her hands at looked towards her feet.

"Where's Nathan?"

"They haven't found him yet. Don't worry though because there are two police officers outside your door." Haley started crying.

"I can't believe he did that. All because I told him that I loved Brooke; which he pretty much forced me to say."

"Was it true?"

"Maybe…" Haley started to cry one of those gut wrenching cries.

"It's okay…come here." Peyton hugged her as tight as she could without hurting her.

"Shit…Oh my God!"

"Hales…what's wrong?"

"It's hurting really, really bad." At that very moment nurses came running into the room.

"Please help her!"

"We'll do the best we can." The nurses began to work on her. The only thing Peyton could hear was Haley screaming. When they started to wheel Haley out of the room Peyton jumped up from her seat on the floor in the corner.

"Where are you taking her?"

"She's suffering some internal bleeding and she is being taken straight to the OR."

"Will she make it?"

"It can be fixed, but I will not promise you anything." And with that statement Peyton fell to her knees crying.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Will she live? Will she die? Will Anna kiss Peyton? Will Scarlet, Taylor, and Their mother die in a horrible tractor accident? Who knows? I do….so tune in for the next installment of TTGTB&TEW.**

**Peace outties!**

**!Toxic!**


	4. What's Wrong?

**AN: Let's keep this short and sweet….Here's the next chapter. It should be good. I'm not sure…I don't like to make promises I might not be able to keep…..so here it is...go read it…...and reviews would be appreciated……if you don't review…I'll do something mean…….again.**

**Oh yea and I apologize for the comments in this chapter that may offend you. They sorta…dis God I guess you could say….oops! on that one…(rolls eyes)**

**Chapter 4: What's wrong?**

After two hours of waiting for Peyton to return Brooke went up to the nurse's station.

"Is there anyway I could go visit Haley James?"

"It says there's only supposed to be one visitor at a time," She saw Brooke glaring at her. "…but since you two are so close to the patient I don't see why not." Brooke smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Brooke had memorized the way to Haley's room, and begun walking down the hallway towards the elevator before the nurse even came from behind the desk to escort her. They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Peyton. Between the tears running down her face and the blank stare on her face they knew something was wrong.

"Peyton, what happened? Is Haley okay? Please tell me she's okay!" Brooke began to cry and the nurse returned to her desk.

"I don't know Brooke. I honestly don't know." Peyton started bawling and grabbed onto Brooke. After a few minutes they both fell to the ground from being too weak to stand up any longer.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Hey Billy, how's it goin?"

"It's goin." Nathan smiled at him and the man immediately knew he wanted something. "Whatdya need?"

"I guess a fast car that will get me away from here."

"Gimme two hours. You can wait in the house."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He walked over to a closet and opened the door.

"Hey, wasn't that the guy that stabbed that girl." His son recognized him from the news.

"Yea it was. Now grab my pistol. We gonna make ourselves a little citizen's arrest." He walked to the door that connected the garage to the house and opened it. He found Nathan in the living room watching cartoons.

"Hey there… Killa'"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dan and Lucas walked through the emergency room doors.

"Hey Karen, how's Haley doing? Is she okay?"

"The last we heard she was stable, but that…." She stopped when she saw Brooke and Peyton enter the room.

"Brooke…Peyton?"

"We don't know if she's okay! We don't know how she's doing! We don't even know if she's alive." Brooke walked over to Lucas while Peyton latched onto Karen.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Brooke."

"Don't say what you don't know." With that Brooke walked over to the doctor she knew to be Haley's.

"How is she?"

"She's still in the OR," He looked around nervously. "Let me give it to you strait..."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't expect you too."

"They were using a cauterizing tool to stop some bleeding and she actually…caught fire."

"WHAT?" Everyone who heard stared at him is disbelief.

"N-Now it's very rare, but it does happen. The bleeding hasn't stopped and I actually came out here to ask if I could get a few donations…we're out of her blood type."

"What type do you need?" About eight people asked at the same time.

"A-B negative."

Tim spoke up. "I'm A-B negative."

"Good. Come with me." Tim followed the doctor.

Karen walked up behind Brooke and put her arm over her shoulder.

"I can't believe this is happening. Tim has the ability to save her life and I don't even have the ability to help her."

"Brooke, what did you tell Haley when you were in the hospital room?"

"Something that makes me desperately want to go back in timeand tell her the truth." Brooke walked over to Lucas and sat down beside him.

"Lucas, I'm sorry… for everything I've put you through."

"Don't worry we'll be fine."

"No we won't be fine Lucas. I don't love you anymore Lucas. It has to end."

"Why?" Lucas started rubbing his head.

"Did you not hear me? I don't love you!"

"So, that doesn't mean we can't still be friends...with benefits of course." Lucas smiled.

"You are such a jackass."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dan waked over to Peyton. "When are Scarlet, Taylor, and your mom getting here?

"I don't know. I haven't heard from them in a while."

"I'm sure they're fine."

"I'm not worried about whether they're fine wherever they are…I'm worried about how they'll be when the get here."

"I know but you have to be strong for Haley. I mean, Brooke looks like her heart has already shattered, and so does Lucas."

"We all have to be strong for her." Peyton looked around the room and realized just how many people were there. "I didn't realize there were so many people here."

"They're all praying for her…" Brooke heard what Dan said and walked over to him and Peyton.

"If there was a god worth praying to Haley wouldn't even be here! Fuck Him! He obviously doesn't give a damn!" She said it with a voice and a look that conveyed pure hatred for the situation. The look never once left her face…at least not until Karen dragged her out of the hospital.

"Brooke, you need to watch what you say! You're making it worse!"

"I don't care! For the last few hours, in a room full of people, I have never felt so alone! Whether I'm sitting beside Lucas and Peyton or some stranger, I feel as if I am stranded on some deserted island with no way back!" Brooke's voice started to crack. "…and it is the worst feeling in the world." Karen looked at her with a pair of sad eyes as she grabbed Brooke's hands in her own.

"With no way back to what Brooke?"

"Love. Peace. Everything that makes a person complete."

"Okay…now I want you to sum it up all into one word." Brooke started crying.

"Haley." Brooke sobbed into Karen's shoulder, but suddenly stopped after a few minutes when she had a strange feeling…

"Something's wrong. Something's wrong." Brooke and Karen both ran into the hospital and back to the nurse's station. Brooke grabbed the nurse by the collar. "Where is Haley right now?" The nurse looked at her with a blank expression. "I said where is she?"

"Take the elevator that you took to Haley's old room, but get off at the next floor. The hallway on your left; I don't know which one." Brooke and Karen took off towards the elevator and Peyton followed.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

"I don't know Peyton, but I think something has gone…terribly wrong with Haley."

"What? Why?"

"It's just a feeling." The elevator stopped and they all got off. Brooke heard yelling coming from one of the rooms and ran towards it. What she saw took her to her knees. Peyton just started bawling and Karen held Brooke while they both cried. The nurses and doctors filed out of the room. Dr. Burke was the only one to speak.

"**I'm sorry. She's gone."**

Peyton was one sister down and Brooke was one true-love short.

**TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd!TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! ****TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! ****TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd! TheEnd!**

**Okay so it's not the end….and there was no horrible tractor accident. This isn't the last chapter. And even if you are pissed at me cus I made Haley die….please. stick around……tis destined to get better!...and I'm really sorry….what I did was mean and I accept my punishment whatever it may be….BUT I AM NOT TOSSIN' ANBODY'S SALAD!...and that my friends...is final! (cringes at thought)**

**Much Love…and apologies,**

**!Toxic!**


	5. How can you be sure?

**A/N: Okay so I know it took a while…sorry about that. Here is the next chapter…..i don't really have much else to say except for "please review. I beg you to review. No reviews equals no inspiration and no inspiration equals no updates"….you get my point**

**Chapter 5: How can you be sure?**

It was an hour or so before they stopped crying. The people in the waiting room were told by Karen who, after they stopped throwing up from crying so hard, left Brooke and Peyton in front of the room that Haley's body was in…the hospital morgue.

"I can't believe she's gone. It's not possible. It's not her…can't be." Brooke stared at the body through the door bearing a teary-glare.

"As much as I don't want it to be her…it is." Peyton stood there with silent tears running down her cheeks.

"How can you be sure?" Brooke turned to Peyton.

"She's there! I can see her! You can see her!"

"Yea well… I want to make sure." Brooke pushed the door open and walked over to Haley's body. "What's something on Haley that would identify her?"

"I don't know Brooke. Let's go." Brooke stood there staring down at Haley's face. Slowly she brought her hand up to Haley's face and started to caress it with her thumb.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I can't believe you! You had nothing near the authorization to do what you did!" The chief of police was currently grilling one of his 'favorite' detectives.

"Sir, it was for the best." Detective Smith winced as he heard the Chiefs voice get louder.

"Bullshit! It wasn't needed!"

"Sir, I was worried about the well being of…." The Chief cut him off.

"We have him in custody!"

"Oh."

"Yea oh," The Chief started pacing around his office. "Now I want you to go and apologize." The Chief turned to see Detective Smith still standing in the same spot as before. "Now shit-head," The detective stumbled out of the office.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I…I can't believe she's gone." Lucas was in shock at what Karen had just told him. "Brooke needs me I'm gonna…" Lucas started to walk in the direction of the elevator but Karen stopped him.

"Lucas, listen to me. Brooke probably doesn't want to talk to you right now….And she doesn't need you, at least not like you want her to. So just leave her be. She's going through a really rough time right now and…" Karen was cut off by Lucas.

"Oh and I'm not! If anyone's going through a rough time it's me! She has been my best friend for years! And what's with all this Brooke crying shit anyways? She's never even been that close to Haley. She used to pick on her everyday for fuck's sake! She's nothing but an inconsiderate bitch! So why does everyone feel so horrible for her, huh? She doesn't deserve your fucking pity! All she wants to do is marry some rich jackass so she can shop for the rest of her life! So tell me why in the hell all of you think she deserves to have people that care about her!" Lucas scanned the waiting room waiting for someone to answer him and then looked back to Karen "Like I said, she's nothing but an incon…" Karen slapped Lucas.

"I never wanted to hit you, but I thought I raised you better. Now go home." Lucas started to protest. "I said now, Lucas."

"Hey everyone, how's my baby girl doing?" Haley and Peyton's mom walked in along with Scarlet and Taylor. Everyone froze, not a word was spoken. No one wanted to tell her what had happened to Haley. They knew it would break her into a million pieces when she found out, and no one wanted to speed up that process.

Scarlet was the next to speak. "Hello? Ain't cha gonna tell us what happened to Haley? How's she doin'?"

"Yea, is she okay? Tell me she's okay." Taylor looked around the room trying to get someone to meet her eyes.

Finally Tim looked at her as a tear slipped down his cheek. "She's gone."

And at that moment everyone in the room found out what it looked like when a person's world shattered. First there was the initial shock, kind of like when you twist your ankle and your brain hasn't yet registered the pain. Then there was the denial which is more like when you receive an F on your term paper even though you could have sworn you aced it. Then there was the break which is like when you find out you need to find a new best friend. Then there was the shatter, but nothing compares to that.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Anna had slipped from the waiting room right after Lucas's outburst and went to see if Peyton and Brooke were okay….even though she knew it was a stupid reason. She saw Peyton's curly hair through the door of the morgue and walked in.

"Hey." Anna wasn't sure of what to say to two people who just lost someone they loved as much as they did. She noticed Brooke resume caressing Haley's face as she was before she walked in. She felt like her and Peyton shouldn't be there, like it was a private moment.

"Hey, Anna," Peyton smiled at her.

"It looks like her but something's not right." Brooke rubbed her forefinger and thumb together. "Something's not right."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Detective Smith walked into the hospital. Everyone was crying. He dreaded having to apologize to such a large group of people. Chances were someone would be pissed.

"H-Hello...Hello?" No one was paying attention to him. "Excuse me!" Everyone looked at him. "Okay, thank you. Umm…I have come here to apologize for any trouble I may have caused you all. Haley James…is not dead."

"Excuse me?" Taylor walked up to the detective…it frightened him a bit.

"I thought Nathan Scott was still on the loose so I came up with a plan. I spoke to Haley earlier while Miss. Davis was still sleeping and told her to fake pain so that we could fake her death. We replaced her with a different girl and put make up on the girls face to make her look more like Miss. James. We wanted to make sure she was safe. I am deeply sorry and Haley is perfectly fine. She will be here in 10 minutes."

"You better run." Taylor's voice sounded deadly.

"Okay." Detective smith ran off with Taylor hot on his heels.

Everyone in the waiting room was hugging and smiling but then Tim remembered something. "Brooke and Peyton!"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tim ran to the elevator as fast as he could. When he got to the floor Karen said they were on he started looking around but couldn't find them. "Brooke! Peyton! Anna!"

They all heard him and rushed to go find him. Once they saw him it was Brooke who spoke. "Tim, what is it?"

"She's alive!" The next response was from all three girls.

"WHAT?"

"She's alive! Apparently some detective faked her death to keep her safe from Nathan because he didn't know he was already in custody." All three girls started crying again…only this time they cried tears of joy. Brooke jumped into Tim's arms and Anna…well Anna kissed Peyton…but it was cool 'cause Peyton kissed her back.

"Oh My God, I almost forgot! Haley will be here in like five minutes." Being told that they all ran to the elevator, and once they got off the elevator they ran to the exit doors.

Brooke saw Haley step out of a car in a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt and ran over to her. When she reached her, without thinking twice, she brought her hand up to Haley's face and kissed her. In that moment time stood still…just not for long enough.

"So this is why you dumped me?"

**I know I'm soooo awesome right? I made Haley be not dead again! Anyways review please! I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to make her 'death' last longer but I didn't feel like stretching it.**

**Much Love,**

**!Toxic!**


End file.
